


Poppies and Forget-Me-Nots

by ashyfur524



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Five is touch-starved, Klaus is a good brother, Other, and emotion-starved, and if i am the one who makes the more, and just, i love these guy's dynamic, let him be happy, than so be it, there needs to be more, there will be a warning if things get spicy, this should be platonic 9 times out of 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524





	Poppies and Forget-Me-Nots

The halls of the mansion he'd called home so long ago were quiet, and that was something that always managed to unnerve him. He'd grown wary of silence after living with it for so long. It reminded him of how he survived, how he had clawed and scraped his way to safety with Dolores and his beaten up Radio Flyer, how he had finally submitted to his being trapped and alone after years and years of trying. He had broken himself of crying as soon as was possible; crying wastes energy and water, and sadness doesn't let you think critically about anything. His young eyes studied the intricacies of the window, the golden light filtering through and staining the floor with a rich honey color. He hadn't realized how much about this place he'd missed..

 

His focus was stolen by the sound of the floor shifting under someone's foot, someone not too short and not too tall and far too confident in his abilities to saunter around the house in nothing but a vest and the boxers he had worn to bed. 

 

"Hey, short-stack.." Klaus grinned from the doorway, and as Five studied him, the way he had relaxed his shoulders, the lack of fidgeting hands, the clear focus in his eyes, the barest hint of a smile took hold of Five's lips. 

 

"You're all here, aren't you?" He asked, choosing to ignore the diminutive nickname in favor of reinforcing that Klaus was doing the right thing for himself. Klaus shrugged, meandering to the couch parallel to Five and draping himself over it, his hands cradling the back of his head.

 

"It's.. A start.. I just had to have the right.. Motivation.." Klaus murmured, his eyes brimming with some bittersweet sadness as he stared into the corner, focused on something (someone? It was hard to tell) lingering behind Five before he remembered he was in the room with a living being and returned his eyes onto his physically younger sibling. 

 

"Why, you getting lost in your head, old-timer?" Klaus teased, pulling a sharp, breathy half-laugh from Five's chest. He shrugged.

 

"Not much else to do.." Five admitted, shifting himself into a reclining position on the couch. "Besides day-drinking, but I think we can both agree that's a horrible hobby.." Klaus laughed, a full-bodied sound, not like his usual tittering exclamations of amusement, and Five felt himself smile for the first time in a while. Klaus sat up, still chuckling to himself.

 

"Correction,  _ you _ think that's a horrible hobby, I have no qualms about downing a half-assed cocktail before noon.." He pushed himself off of the couch, and Five felt a bolt of fear shoot down his spine. 

 

_ “Please don’t leave me alone..”  _ The words spilled past his lips before he could stop them, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Klaus paused, his heart hiccuping against his breastbone. He hadn't meant to  _ scare _ Five, but then again, he had thought that actually scaring Five was an impossible feat at this point. There was panic in his brother's eyes, and he sucked in air through his teeth. "Fuck, uh, I, I won't I'm not gonna leave you.." He reassured Five softly, his arms enveloping his sibling, holding the smaller man to his chest and allowing him to crumble. 

 

"No man left behind, right?" He whispered bitterly, feeling Five cling to him like he was the only person who could keep him in one piece, his glass soul finally on display, riddled with dust and cracks.


End file.
